A WINTER WONDERLAND
by Kennys new girlfriend
Summary: Romance story between Bebe and Kenny. Contains swearing.


A WINTER WONDERLAND

Hiya! This is my first fan-fic so I hope you guyz like it teehee. It's basically a romance story with added humor between Kenny and Bebe. Please review it ) )

_**Not particularly sure what brought me to write it about Kenny and Bebe, I was toying with the idea of Kenny and Wendy but somehow I think Bebe suits Kenny better, weird but whatever lol. Anyway Ill shut up now… Here's the fic! D **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, I wish I did but I don't. It belongs to comedy central and Matt and Trey, so, yeah. **_

_**Warning: Contains swearing.**_

**--Chapter 1--**

Kenny McCormick woke up to the sound of his mother's voice.

"Kenny! Get up!"

Kenny grunted and sat up on his half broken mattress. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of bed, just missing the slanted shelf clinging to his wall. He got ready for school as he did every morning. He attempted to control the blonde mess that protested to remove itself from his eyes but eventually gave up. It usually sorted itself out once he put his parka on. He shoved on his clothes and shoes and grabbed his backpack. As he made his way out of the house he waved to his parents but they were to busy arguing to notice him.

Kenny trudged through the snow until he reached the bus stop where he met his three friends, Stan, Kyle and Eric.

"Hey dude," said Kyle as Stan simply lifted a hand as if to say 'hi'.

"S'up faggot?" came Eric's teasing voice.

"Fuck off fatass" Kenny replied in a slightly annoyed fashion. Eric smirked ignoring Kenny's comment. As the familiar bus pulled up the four teens boarded it and sat down in their usual places at the back.

In the two seats in front of them sat two of the prettiest girls in their class, Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stephens. As Kenny stared out of the dirty bus window, the girls turned round in their seats to talk to the boys.

"Hi Stan." Wendy said in a sweet voice. Kenny saw a grin spread across Stan's face as he spotted his girlfriend.

"Hey Wendy." Stan replied. Well, at least he had grown out of the habit of puking on her every time she spoke…

"You guys coming on Saturday?" asked Bebe as she brushed a blonde curl out of her eyes.

"Huh? Where?" asked Kyle.

"The party, at my house. It's to celebrate the first week of tenth grade. Everybody's gonna be there." Bebe replied calmly with a sweet smile.

"Oh. Cool, we'll be there," said Stan, still staring at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that party would be nothing without us there." Eric said smugly.

"Rigghhtt…." said Wendy sarcastically. Eric glared at her until she turned back round and began chatting to Heidi Turner. Bebe soon joined her and the boys sat in silence until the bus pulled up outside of their school. Well…mainly silent, except for the few insults Eric threw at the rest of them.

As Kenny made his way to Science class, he couldn't help but think about the party in three days time. He mainly focused on the amount of girls that would be there. He smiled to himself as he took his seat in the middle row, next to Bebe.

"Hey" she said politely as he sat down. He glanced at her and smiled before pulling out his books.

At recess, Kenny met Stan, Kyle and Eric at their usual hangout place near the back of the school. Stan was busy talking to Wendy, Eric was too busy making fun of Stan and Wendy, which left Kyle and Kenny bored until Kyle finally broke the silence,

"Kenny, you decided on what you're gonna where on Saturday?"

"Nope, I'll look when I get home. But I only have one good outfit" Kenny replied chuckling.

"Oh yeah…" Kyle said smiling, "Dunno what I'm wearing yet either."

The two boys spent the rest of recess talking about the party, Kyle was talking about how he was going to get there, when he was getting there and what he was wearing, whereas Kenny spent the whole time talking about the girls that would be there.

When the bell rang they all made their way to their lessons and met up in the dining hall at lunch.

At the end of the day, as Kenny headed back home he walked past Starks Pond, which was now frozen which meant that they could skate on it. He looked out to see one person skating, a girl, Bebe.

Kenny couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked that day. How her rosy cheeks glowed against her pale face, how her bouncy blonde curls blew in the wind… Bebe was great at skating, her curvy figure moved with grace swiftly across the sparkling ice below her. Kenny shuddered, it was getting late and really cold. He decided to stop watching Bebe and head home.

"Hey! Kenny! Wait up!" came a voice behind him. He whipped round to see Bebe making her way through the snow.

"Oh, hi Bebe" he said.

"Brrrr…it sure is c-cold today" she stuttered hugging herself in attempt to warm up.

"Yep. What are you doing out here without anyone else?" Kenny asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, just practicing my skating. I'm entering in an ice-skating competition next Sunday.

"Oh. Well… um you're really good" he said awkwardly. He saw a light blush cross her rosy cheeks.

"Thanks Kenny" she said giggling slightly, "Well, I had best be on my way home"

"Yeah, me too. See-ya." Kenny replied.

"Bye" she said waving and turning round to head home. Kenny watched her for a while before trudging through the snow back to his own house.

_**-Sorry, the opening chapter was a little short lol. The rest will be longer though ) x**_

_**Please Review )**_


End file.
